Fate Meteor
by Altria Pendoragon
Summary: Arturia was sent to Tokyo Japan for Living with her Aunt, while living in Japan her Aunt Transfer her to Fate Academy, Anyway she will met F4 in harshly way, What do you think? Who will be Arturia's Lover? Diarmuid or Gilgamesh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Arturia Pendragon was sent to Tokyo Japan to live with her aunt, everybody said she was the most- agree- able looking young lady ever seen. It was true too. She had an elegance of a refine lady and a smooth beautiful Blonde hair, she had been born in England and her father was a king. She hates her aunt because she'd had been always want to dress her like a girl. Her mother had been a great beauty Arturia had liked to look at her mother from a distance of frame and she had thought her pretty she have expected to be politely.

Arturia sat the house.

So this is it Aunt House, she said.

Oh? You're hither, said Aunt Ellice.

"I suppose I may as well tell you something about- can you please entered me to your house? She said.

"Oh? I'm sorry come in", said Aunt Ellice.

So how's England, it's been a year since you visit me, said Aunt Ellice.

"Its fine", said Arturia.

By the way, I suppose you might as well be told something- to prepare you.

Arturia said nothing at all, but after taking a breath she went on.

"It's not like a grand big place, it seems pretty as well. There's near a twenty rooms in it. Though most of them shut up and locked and there's pictures and fine furniture and there's a small gardens and trees with branches trailing to the ground- some of them.

She paused and took another breath.

'Well", said Aunt Ellice, "What do you think of it?

"Nothing much to speak of", she answered. "Besides I know about such of your plan"

That made Aunt Ellice laugh a short sort of laugh.

Did I say somethin' funny? She asked.

"Nah, I'm just happy when I looked at Thee," she said sweetly," Thy father wants you to be more girly as well."

"Ah'm comfortable dressing as a man," she said comfortably.

And thou supposed to be like that, thou will might be the girl does not have loved Arturia? She asked.

"Perhaps".

"It doesn't matter," said Arturia,"whether Ah nor not.

"Sigh," Aye perhaps but thee sleep for a while, I must go now I have a flight to London in the morning.

"Sweet dream, my dear" Aunt Ellice said kindly.

Arturia's POV

I sat the house of Aunt Ellice

The Entrance door was a huge one made of massive curious shaped panels of oak studded with big iron nails and bound with great iron bars. It opened into an enormous hall, which was so dimly tha' th' faces in th' portraits on the walls an' th' figures in th' suits o' armor made me feel tha' I did not want to look at 'em.

A Neat, thick man stood near th' manservant who opened the door for me.

"Thou are Arturia Pendragon right?" he said in a husky voice, "Thy Aunt Ellice, she's going to London in the morning".

"Aye, I am, I replied, "I see she never told me, besides I can manage myself.

Before Aunt Ellice must go, we've been a conversation, not too long, it's shortly.

After Our conversation, I felt sleepy now, so it's better to sleep as much as possible.

END OF Arturia's POV

And then Arturia was led up a broad staircase and down a long corridor and up a short flight of steps and through another corridor and another, until a door opened in a wall and she found herself in a room.

When she opened her eyes in th' mornin' it was because a young house maid had come into her room to brought some chicken, cold beef, and bread with butter and some hot tea, it seems Arturia cheered up very much over her tea and chicken and beef. She ate a great deal and afterward she went to the bathroom to take a bath, then she wear the uniform that th' housemaid prepared.

The ride to School was quick. It took just a couple of minutes, a ten maybe, considering, it was the first day of school. It was just like another morning tha' I was stay in England, They considering it was Fate Academy, while I was walking to perambulated the Academy a car of a limousine stop at the front of the school. A man in a formal – looking, black suit stepped out and opened the door for his master, I'm just wanderin' could she/ he? Well a young man who is taller than me, came out of his car. His name is Gilgamesh they say he is known as Archer who was skillful in Bow and Arrow. But they called him Gil. He's hair was Gold, he is describe as a handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, and he's an arrogant guy.

I was shocked when mostly girls surrounded the way to take a chance to hold his hand to kiss him, and etc. In England It's not like this girls are shouting, in this situation it's my first time to see like this. Bought of our eyes were met.

Gil-sama! I have a Flowers for you~`!

Gil-sama! Kiss me!

Gil-sama! Mary Me~

Sigh- "what a mornin'."

They went like that

A student passed by and get strained. The book that she was holding, landed carelessly on Gilgamesh forehead, Of course, it hurts I don't think he's going to help the girl. The girl was shock when she sees Gilgamesh, she stood up quickly, and she looks anxiously.

Gomenasai! Gil- sama. I couldn't see you-

HOW DARE YOU TO SAY THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE ME MONGREL! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXPLANATION, YOU'RE A KIND OF BULLSHIT! At this rate he's damn serious and angry, he is like to trying kill someone.

By the moment, a tear strolled down on the girl's cheek. He balled his hands into a fists and aim for the girls face. The girl closed her eyes and then uttered a short, silent prayer. It was about to reach in her face when-

A female voice shouted out "What are you doing?"

And who will might be are you? Huh? MONGREL! He said fiercely.

"It doesn't matter", she said, She punched him full time on the right side of his face. It seems all of girls was shocked, at the action that she made. Even though Gilgamesh was taken aback. His eyes widened.

_**I can't believe a girl punched me?**_

_**It's too ridiculous!**_

_**This Ashamed!**_

_**I will paid you!**_

What a surprised! A new transfer student, huh? Interesting," Gilgamesh exclaimed with glee. Acting like nothing happened.

"Come on, get up it's better for you to rest for a while," she said, extending her hand while the girl staring at her.

"I-I'm really sorry for causing as your problem," the girl said, while accepting Arturia's hand.

"A-arigatou! Ano- a-?

"Arturia,"

"Arigatou! Arturia – sama," the girl smile, and abruptly hugged her.

"EEK!"

"Oh, I'm so-

HEY! YOU TWO HOW DARE YOU TO INGNORED ME?! He said indignantly, while he pointed a finger towards on Arturia.

So? You didn't learn, you want me to do agai- before she finished her sentence some girls screamed at the front of gate.

_**Kyaa! **_

_**They're here!**_

_**The F4 is completed! Kya yay!**_

They are three they look handsome, the other man waved on gil.

"Oi! Gil you didn't tell me you'll get a points with a girl huh? He said jovial.

* * *

A/N: -sigh- I apologize if something wrong on my words, it's my first time to make fanfic. so i don't know how to do .

i hope you enjoyed reading this,

Gil: How long i can wait about my romance with Saber?

A/N: well i guess, it's chapter 5 perhaps i added Diarmuid too.

Gil: W-WHAT!? WHY? HE'S MY BEST FRIEND.

A/N: I'm know but it's more i likely .

Diarmuid: Milady, I apologize for asking you this, but are you sure , yes i love my King but-

A/N: Shh... it's okay. i'm glad to know that you and Gil, love Saber much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Saber-san!" her friend, Rin, waved and ran up to her.

"Morning Rin," Arturia said then sighed a little bit.

"So what's up? I didn't seen you before since you transfer here, How's England?" Rin asked.

"..It's fine," she said plainly.

"Then we should go before class started soon, Class is starting on 5 minutes."

"Okay."Rin ran up to her and they started walking slowly, but began to run when they heard the bell ring.

They stopped in front of their classroom when the saw no body going in the class, but were staring inside.

Arturia looked at Rin. "This could only mean one thing, somebody got kicked out from school by pig head 4 again."

"Arturia! Are you crazy? You want to get kicked out of school too? If F4 heard you, you'll be in trouble."Rin said to arturia with a shocked expression on her face. A guy with his face down started walking out of the classroom and people made a pathway for him. Suddenly, he accidentally dropped his books. He kneeled down to pick them up. Arturia had a worried expression on her face and started to help him, but Rin held her back.

"Arturia, are you feeling already alright today? If F4 found out that you helped him, you'll get a red tag. You know that the reason that he got kicked out of school was because he defied F4."Rin started to tug Artura's sleeve.

"Come on, let's go to class."Arturia looked at Rin and then looked back at the guy who started walking again. Then, a teacher started to reach guy.

"Teacher." The guy said.

"Don't say anymore. Because you were the bad sheep in the school, remember, you have to be good from now on." Then, the teacher started yelling at the students. "What are you doing here? Come on, class is starting."

The students started going into class and the teacher went after them, leaving Arturia and Rin outside. "My god. How can a teacher be like this? Telling a student that he is a bad sheep? Humph. He should get fired." Arturia's thoughts were interrupted when Rin told her that she was going to class. They went inside the classroom and Arturia was stomping loudly and passed the teacher.

"Is Arturia student angry?" The teacher said after her, then he started teaching talking about Confucius ideals about kindness. Arturia pulled out her chair and started to sit down, but then stood up.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Arturia said furiously and stomped out, slamming the door behind her. Then, she went to the emergency stairwell and started yelling.

"Stupid Pig Head 4! Stupid School. A student is forced out of school and they call him bad sheep, and still have nerve to teach about kindness. What a load of crap!" Arturia stopped to take a deep breath, but started yelling some more. "Stupid School. Full of heartless, childish, shallow morons! Especially those idiotic F. They are the most idiotic, stupid morons in the world. Pig head 4! Pig head 4! Just because you're the sponsors of the school does not mess with me. I will never surrender to morons!"

Then Arturia said softly, "If I'm scared, why didn't I help the guy? Oh well. Better get to class." Arturia started going down the stairs while two cars, a red and silver, was racing. The silver car got ahead and stopped in front of Academy. Then, Gilgamesh, the leader of f4, got out of the silver car followed by Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Two other people, named Lancer CuChulainn and Archer got out of the silver car and F4 started heading up the stairs of Academy.

-After School-

Arturia and Rin walked through the outside hall taking about history class when they saw F4 walking. Arturia looked at them and thought, "Pig head 4. Walking around the school as if you're all that." Sakura and Arturia then both gasped as their teacher bumped Gilgamesh and spilled coke onto him. The teacher fell down and started yelling at the person he bumped into until he caught a clear glimpse of Gilgamesh.

".Gil-Gilgamesh. .. sorry. Let me wipe the coke for you." The teacher started cleaning Gilgamesh's face and Gilgamesh took the hand away from him.

"Teacher, if the person wans't me you bumped into, would you have apologized?" Gilgamesh said scornfully.

".of course." The teacher said nervously.

"Teacher, you stepping on my feet." The teacher's eyes started going big and he replied. "Sorry, sorry. Let me wipe that for you." He started going down and cleaned it as Arturia stared at the scene, unbelieving that anybody can be like this. "There." The teacher said to Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh started to raise his hand and then teacher scampered to Arturia and Sakura's direction, bumping into them.

Gilgamesh laughed scornfully and looked at Cuchulainn and Archer. "Come let's go."

"Gilgamesh is in a bad mood today. Everybody better watch out." CuChulainn said. They started waliking and Diarmuid turned and looked at the teacher with a blank expression on his face, but then his eyes flickeres and met Arturia's eyes. They stared at each other for about 10 seconds and then Arturia started to move her eyes somewhere else.

"Diarmuid, hurry up." Archer called back and Diarmuid started walking.

-Next Day- T^T T_T

The next day at Fate Academy, Arturia and Sakura was walking down the stairs, Arturia was thinking about how she met F4 in harshly way, while they each carrying a box of heavy ashes.

"Arturia- sama, these boxes are heavy." Sakura said to Arturia as they walked down the stairs.

"Arturia – sama?"

"Oh I'm sorry,"

"Arturia-sama, Are you alright? Sakura asked with a worried face.

Arturia nodded at Sakura. And say "Where are we taking them to?"

"Room 114, Arturia- sama." Sakura replied. Suddenly, Sakura slipped and the box of ashes fell down and she quickly held onto the rail.

"Phew. Thank god." Sakura said, breathing heavily.

"Sakura!" Arturia started helping her, but stopped when she stared where the box of ashes had landed. "Behind you". Arturia's face turned into a both scared and worried expression.

"Behind me what?" Sakura started looking behind her and then yelped. The ashes were dumped on Gilgamesh's shirt and his face.

"What are you screaming about?" Gilgamesh said irritably. Sakura's face turned scared.

"Sor-Sorry." Sakura bowed her head. "I'l-I'll wipe it for you." Sakura started to brush the ashes off Gilgamesh again, her face angry.

"Why is everybody apologizing to me? And you again." He said to F3 and turned to Sakura. "If apologizing is of any help, what are cops for?" Then he walked up the stairs and passed Arturia. Arturia looked at Sakura and then took a deep breath.

"STOP!" Arturia turned to look at Gilgamesh and Gilgamesh looked at Arturia. "She apologized already and she did it on accident, can't you forgive her?"

"What? You want to display your cheap friendship feelings?" Gilgamesh asked.

"What would a parasite like you know about friendship?" Arturia yelled and started walking up the stairs, stopping in front of Gilgamesh.

"A parasite?" Gilgamesh said angrily.

"Yes, a parasite." Arturia looked him straight in the eyes while CuChulainn and Archer was looking at each other, grinning and amused at what she called Gilgamesh. Diarmuid was staring at her.

Arturia continued. "You think you are all that and even formed this pathetic F4 terrorize this school.

But in truth, you F4 are you just pig heads. Hiding in behind of Your Treasurers, never earning one cent in your life and never contributing to society. What right do you have thinking you are all that? Pig head 4, pig head 4, pig head 4, pig head 4, pig head 4!" Arturia yelled at Gilgamesh.

"You have guts." Gilgamesh slapped both her cheek light, the right and then the left. Diarmuid , CuChulainn, and Archer started heading up the stairs and CuChulainn pat Arturia's shoulder as they headed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arturia walks slowly to her locker.

"Arturia, don't worry. Nothing will happen." Arturia thought to herself and opened her locker. There was the thing that she most dreaded. The F4 red tag.

"Student got a red tag. to have fun." The students that crowded around Arturia said and Arturia turned to them with a frown on her face and started walking to her class.

"Rin!" Arturia said when she saw her. Rin looked at Arturia for a while and then continued walking, looking down at the floor. Arturia was surprised that even her friend would do this. Was F4 going to control her life? No, she wouldn't let them. Arturia went to her class and the tricks began. First, Arturia was caught "cheating" at an exam, she was glued down at her seat, locked in the bathroom, and insects were put into Arturia's lunch box.

Finally, she had enough and ran to the emergency stairwell. Diarmuid was in the very back behind a wall, so Arturia wasn't able to see him.

"Pig head 4! Stupid Gilgamesh! I hope this whole school get bankrupt. Especially these 4 pig heads known as F4. Stupid F4. I hope you guys eat until you get fat and die. I hope that you fall asleep for an eternity and the only way you would wake up is when somebody kisses you, but then you'll be too ugly so no one would kiss you." Diarmuid smiles a little bit to himself. "This girl is very strange, she is the only one I have ever met that isn't scared of us. Besides . . . that girl, but that was 13 years ago. I haven't seen her since then. Not aft-." Diarmuid's thoughts were interrupted Arturia screamed out loud. "I HATE YOU, F4!" Then Arturia ran back downstairs, leaving Diarmuid turning back to his cell phone.

Arturia ran down the stairs, taking a deep breath when she finally reached the bottom. Stupid Pig headed F4, Arturia thought as she walked through the hallway when she turned around to check if anybody was following her. Then, when she turned back, she bumped into someone and fell down. She was about to apologize when she saw who the person that she bumped into was.

".I thought that poor people have no manners, but apparently, they have no eyes either." The voice was scornful, coming from Gilgamesh. He smirked at Arturia as she slowly lifts herself up. "So how about it? Where is your friend? The one you displayed your cheap friendship for? As I said, poor people have cheap relationships, never being loyal to one another." Arturia glared at him as he continued. "I've got to give it to you. This whole day and you still haven't fallen apart. Maybe my followers doesn't know the right ways to torture." Gilgamesh smirked a little bit, and then pushed Arturia out of the way. "Move." Finally, Arturia had enough. As Gilgamesh was about to pass her, Arturia walked in front and faced him.

"Pig head. How dare you criticize my friendship! Everybody wants to be your friend, but they have never once meant it. They only want a portion of your power and money. At least without money and power, you will be able to tell who your REAL friends are. You think that you can buy everything with money. You're wrong! Pig head Gilgamesh!" Arturia shouted at him while Gilgamesh glared at her, fist clenching. Just then, Archer and CuChulainn started to appear, but stopped talking once they had heard "Pig head Gilgamesh". Arturia hadn't noticed them and continued to yell. "Gilgamesh, let me tell you. You will never be able to take me down. Though I may be only a weed, no matter how hard anybody tries to cut it, to trample it, or destroy it, it will always grow back. Let me tell you now, Pig Head Gilgamesh, don't mess with me anymore. I have more bravery and will than this whole school put together." Gilgamesh, Archer, and CuChulainn stared at her. "Don't think that I'm scared of you and the others. If you continue to mess with me, I will let you feel my wrath!" Arturia turned around and started running.

Gilgamesh stared at her back as Archer and CuChulainn reached him.

"Man, that Arturia is something." CuChulainn said to him. "I don't know any girl that makes a weed so strong."

"Yeah, me too." Archer put his hands around Gilgamesh's shoulder. "Gil, doesn't she remind you of somebody?" Gilgamesh shrugged Archer's arms off his shoulder.

"What do you mean, remind me of somebody?" Gilgamesh asked, his scornful voice back.

"She reminds me of your Friend Endiku, Gil." CuChulainn said, grinning.

"What?! How can that stupid woman remind you of my Endiku? She is nothing like my Endiku."

"What? I think that she does." CuChulainn said and smiled. "Forget it, I'm going to VS and get me some girls. Archer, are you coming?"

"Yeah." They started walking to the exit.

"Eh! Why do you guys just randomly pick some girls? Isn't that kind of pointless, not to find someone that really likes you?" Gilgamesh called out to them.

"And this is from the guy who can't even take down a "weed"." CuChulainn replied back and Gilgamesh clenched his jaw. " I, Gilgamesh, the greatest, can't take down a simple girl? That is outrageous." Gilgamesh thought inside his head.

* * *

*The next day*

Arturia walks slowly to the school when a gang of boys surrounds her.

"What do you want?" Arturia looked at them.

"Nothing. It's just that Gilgamesh has given us a list to torture you and says anybody who can do all these in one day can be given 10,000 dollars." One of the guys said.

"10,000?!" What is he? The money pig? Giving money to someone to do his dirty deeds." Arturia thought. Then, another guy heads toward her and Arturia backs away. "What are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"The first thing on the list is to take off all your clothes and put them up on the school's flag." The guys around her grinned evilly.

"What? Get away from me." Arturia started to run away, but the guys around her got a hold of her and pulled her down on the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Arturia screamed. They've managed to tear a part of her shirt until they heard a voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Diarmuid said to them.

"Diarmuid. Gilga-" The guys started to explain but Diarmuid interrupted them.

"Let her go."

"But," They stopped, let go of Arturia, and ran away. Arturia was on the ground, crying. Diarmuid stared at her, then started to do a handstand as Arturia stared to sit up.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she tidied herself.

"A friend once told me that if your tears want to fall out, just do a handstand and it will not come out." Diarmuid turned up right again and sat down next to Arturia.

"Really? Where is that friend now?" Arturia asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she got carried away." Diarmuid stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Arturia started to brush her tears off her face. Then, Diarmuid's cell phone began to ring and as he looked at the message, he smiled and grew a slight happier. He turned back to Arturia.

"I have hope that I will find my friend once again. I won't give up. So shouldn't you. You probably wouldn't want to go around the school with a torn shirt. Do you have a jacket?" Diarmuid asked her

"Yes, in my backpack." Arturia stared at him wondering why he suddenly grew nicer.

"Ok." Lei got up and started going.

"Thank you." Arturia called out. Diarmuid continued walking.

* * *

A/N: Phew! yokatta i feel tired when i was typing this chapter *stretching arms*, anyone can give some Notes for the next chapter just pm or you can add me on Fb, it'll will be fun if i had some excitement right? *yawns*

Diarmuid: My King you should go and sleep now, it's Midnight it's better for you to rest now, and then tomorrow you'll have some energy for your class.

A/N: You're right, B-But Wait a second- How did you know that I have classes?

_Maybe he's trying to follow me, w-what?! Chotto i didn't see him nor sense him, so how did he-?_

_-i heard someone whispered on my ears-_

I'm know all 'bout you, can you see? 'm your knight. I have a responsibility to protect you no matter what.

-_End of Conversation-_

_Thank you for reading my fanict. -It is an honor for me to have a Fairly Fight with you Lancer (Diarmuid).- just stay tune Minna!_

**For all who wants to rp with me just pm or Add me on Fb Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Diarmuid walked away from Arturia and disappeared out of view, Diarmuid got his cellphone out of his pocket and smiled slightly. On the cell phone was a message. The message said, "Diarmuid, How are you doing? I'm coming back to Tokyo Japan soon. I'll phone you once I get to Japan! Signed Grainne.

"Grainne is finally coming back." Diarmuid thought. Then he put the cell phone back in his pocket and went inside the Lance room.

-Meanwhile, Arturia got out her jacket.-

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne…. Why did he help me? He doesn't usually interfere with people's business. And why did he become nicer as soon as he looked at his cellphone?" Arturia wondered. "Why does the saying about the handstand seem so familiar? It's as if I heard it somewhere before." Arturia wonder thoughtfully. Then her face turn into an angry frown. "Gilgamesh. How dare you try to do this to me? I can't believe you would stoop this low."

-The next day at Fate Academy-

Arturia looked around for Gilgamesh. Then, someone walked beside her.

"Um… Sumimasen?" Arturia asked the lady and the lady turned around.

"Do you know where Gilgamesh is?" Arturia asked.

"Are you another girl chasing Gil?" the Lady asked.

"What?! Of course not. I only want to teach that Pig Head a lesson." Arturia said, her face turning into a frown.

"Pig Head?" The lady's face turned into an amusing smile. "I know where Gilgamesh is. And your name must be Arturia.

"How did you know?" Arturia asked curiously.

"Your name has been going around the school." The lady smiled. "What gives you the courage to face F4's leader?"

"What gives me the courage? I think that idiot should be taught a lesson. He spreads fear around the school and thinks that he is all that. I cannot stand these kinds of people. F4 goes around the school, terrorizing everybody. Just because they're rich doesn't give them that right. I want to teach Gilgamesh a Lesson." Arturia said recklessly as they looked at Arturia amused.

"I show you where Gil is. By the way you can call me "Endiku". Then she took Arturia's hand and started leading her to Gil.

"I don't really know this girl, but she really reminds me of . . . me. It doesn't seem like she knows who I am. This could be the girl Archer and CuChulainn talk about. Poor, but full of strength and will." Endiku thought, smiling to herself.

"I can't believe she's is helping me. Doesn't she know that whoever helps me would be in trouble with F4?" Arturia was thinking as they headed for F4.

F4 was sitting at their usual table talking. (With little words from Diarmuid).

"Where do you want to go next break?" Cuchulainn asked F3.

"Doesn't matter. We've been to everywhere anyways." Gil said in his usual scornful voice, but this time, a hint of worry.

"Gil. What's the matter?" Cuchulainn asked. "You don't seem yourself." His face was full of curiosity, but then turned into a grin. "Did the "weed" wear you down this fast?"

"Cuchulainn, did I ask for your opinion?" Gilgamesh's voice scornful again as Cuchulainn grinned. Then, Gilgamesh's eyes shift a little. "I sent somebody to scare that idiot women for a bit. They went further and tried to take that women's clothes away." Diarmuid stared at Gilgamesh and then turned back to his cell phone.

"Gil, why didn't you just scare her yourself?" CuChulainn asked. Archer tapped on CuChulainn's shoulder.

"Gil doesn't want to admit his love for Artu-." Archer started to say as Gilgamesh interrupted.

"Archer. Do you want to get hit?" Gilgamesh said.

"Ok, Ok. I'll stop." Archer said as he looked over Gil's shoulder.

"Hey, your friend is coming . . . with Arturia behind her." CuChulainn said, looking at where Archer was staring.

Endiku and Arturia stopped a few feet away from F4's table. As soon as Arturia saw Gilgamesh, she turned into an angry frown. Then, she started heading toward Gil.

Endiku was about to stop Arturia, but decided not to. She stood there, watching at what Arturia would do.

"GILGAMESH!" Arturia yelled loudly. Gilgamesh turned around and got up.

"What do you want?" He asked, smirking. Suddenly, Arturia raised her hand, which had formed into a fist, and punched him. All the talking stopped. Enduki and Diarmuid looked at Arturia amused. After Gil got over the shock being punched by someone besides his friend, he stared at Arturia, still unbelieving.

"How could you even think of doing such a thing?" Arturia yelled angry. "How can you even consider yourself a man?" Gilgamesh just stared at her. "Just because you have money does not give you that right to do whatever you want!" Then, Arturia turned at stomped away as everyone stared at her back. Then, after a moment, Enduki headed for F4's table.

"Gil, are you ok?" CuChulainn asked. Gil turned and stared at him.

" Gil, there is someone actually able to stand up to you." Enduki said smiling, settling herself into a chair.

" Friend (say it in Jap. it sounds way better), why are you smiling? I can defeat that stupid women in minutes." Gil came back to his senses and replied.

" Really? I don't think so. The people you hired even tried taking her clothes away, yet she didn't even acknowledge defeat. Admit it, Gil. You can't overpower her." Archer said, grinning.

"Archer, did I asked for your opinion?" Gil asked him. "Diarmuid, what do you think?" Diarmuid gave his usual signal. Thumbs up first, and then thumbs down. As he did that, CuChulainn and Archer grinned. After Gil saw that, he shifted his eyes again.

"Well, the only reason I don't want to hurt her that much is because I'm a guy with good size." Gil carelessly replied as CuChulainn, Archer, and Enduki looked at each other.

"It's sense, ok? Sense." CuChulainn said. Gil rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It's the same thing." Gilgamesh said.

"Ok . . . I have to get back to New York today." Enduki said, softly slapping her hands on the desk.

"That fast?" Archer asked.

"Yes, I have an important meeting to go to." Enduki stopped for a few seconds, then looked at Gilgamesh.

"Gil, this is probably your only chance. Don't throw it away just because of your pride." She said.

"Friend, what are you talking about?"

"Gil. Think. Or did Arturia's punch blocked out the circulation to your brain?" Enduki said as Gil started to sit down. "I have to go now. Arturia doesn't know who I originally am . . . I don't want her to know just yet so don't tell her." Then Enduki left.

As Enduki left, Gil stared at her back thoughtfully. "This stupid woman Arturia. Everybody seems to like her a lot. Psh. Doesn't matter. I'll make her pay for humiliating me today. Does Friend mean when she said your only chance? She probably means that this is my chance to show all the people that aren't scared of Master Gilgamesh my true wrath. I won't go too far, after all, I'm a man with good size."

* * *

A/N: oh.. i can't believe Enduki is here, =.= i don't know what to say... i'm just focus in my subjects ... Thanks for reading it.. Arigatou ..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arturia arrives at school and notices something weird.

Arturia stops walking and thinks to herself, 'The air doesn't feel too right. Am I thinking too much? Seems like everyone is staring at me.'

She walks into the classroom and stops at the door for a few seconds looking at the students in the room before walking in.

"A girl coming from such an ordinary family really does things differently than us." A girl whispered.

"Right. Only they can do something like this." Her friend whispered back. Arturia walked over to her desk and listens to what they were talking about. "She's really different." "Aborted twice already? Really?" a girl exclaimed.

Arturia looks up at the blackboard and notices a message there.

"When Arturia was in high school, she was a slut! She liked to play around with guys. She has aborted twice!" The message read in big white letters.

A shocked and angry Arturia runs over to the blackboard and reads the words again. Turning around, she glares at everybody in the room with a deadly look. Thinking on who might have done this, Arturia runs out of the classroom in a rush. Rin, sees this and follows Arturia out of the room.

Rin calls after her "Arturia!"

Arturia stops and turns around "Don't worry!" She assured.

She continues running off as Rin stands there looking after her anxiously.

Out on the school grounds, Archer is doing pull-ups with one arm on an iron bar. Gilgamesh and CuChulainn are both sitting on top of the bar and looking at Archer as he exercises.

"Eh. What are we going to do now?" CuChulainn asked Gilgamesh.

"What to do with what?" Gilgamesh questioned raising an eyebrow.

"How to deal with Arturia.'"

"Don't care." Gilgamesh replied looking away uninterested.

"You still don't care? CuChulainn, what about you?" Archer asked.

"I told you, you can't handle her. Just admit you lost the bet. Give up the money." CuChulainn grinned.

: "Don't forget about my portion too." Diarmuid added.

"The bet is not the problem now. The problem is us, F4's reputation!" Archer exclaimed.

"Pig Head 4! You bastard!" Arturia yelled running up to them. She stops in front of Gilgamesh, she jumps up, waving her hand at him. "Get down here!" Gilgamesh looks down at her as she jumps again. "Why did you write that about me? I have never had an abortion! I'm still a virgin!"

With Diarmuid looking at over at her with a smiling face and CuChulainn and Gilgamesh looking down at her with amusement, Arturia raises her foot and gives Archer, who is standing closest to her, a hefty kick on his leg. Archer grabs his leg and stands on one leg with a pained expression while Arturia runs away from them.

Gilgamesh smiles happily to himself "She ran over specially to tell me that she is a virgin. Is she trying to express…" CuChulainn looks over at Gilgamesh.

He starts smiling crazily without finishing his sentence.

Diarmuid smiles and shakes his head, "Aren't you thinking too much?"

He turns and walks away with his Coke in his hand.

After yelling at Gilgamesh, Arturia stomps angrily back to the classroom.

"How can it be like this?" Sakura commented.

Arturia slows down and walks into the classroom.

: "It is just too much – writing something like this!" Caster agreed.

"Right! This kind of behavior is just too degrading!" Sakura said.

Kira stops in front of Caster and Sakura to see them both diligently erasing the message that was on the blackboard.

"Arturia." Caster and Sakura said as they spotted the blonde haired girl.

"This morning when I got to the classroom and saw the words that were written on this blackboard, it really did surprise me." Caster said softly.

"Right. Do you know? We are also girls. This is just going too far. How can it be forgiven? If I was you, I would have been crying so hard already!" Sakura agreed.

Caster walks up to Sakura,"You aren't as strong as Arturia. Don't you feel that this kind of strength will make a very beautiful personality?"

"Right, right." Sakura agreed.

Arturia smiles slightly at them.

"Arturia. We believe that you are definitely not this type of person. Right?" Sakura smiled at Arturia.

"Thank you." Arturia replied smiling warmly.

Sakura and Caster both smiled back at Kira.

Later that afternoon, Sakura and Caster are walking with Arturia along the school roads.

"Doesn't this road lead to the school's cafeteria? Arturia, so you take this road home every day?" Sakura asked.

Arturia points to the other side, "Because my car is parked over there."

Sakura nods her head, "I see."

Arturia points to the way that they came from, "Aren't your cars parked over there?"

"Oh. It doesn't matter. Anyway, we're good friends now." Caster commented.

"Right." Sakura agreed.

"So what's the problem with taking this road with you?" Caster asked.

"We can take this chance to talk with you." Sakura added.

"Right. Tomorrow afternoon we're having a party. If you have free time… want to come with us?" Caster asked.

"No, it's ok. I don't like the type of clothes to go to a party." Arturia rejected.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, it's not such a fancy party." Caster added.

"Right." Sakura agreed.

"You can even wear jeans."

"Besides, the entrance price is only $500,000." Caster said.

"$500,000?" Arturia said in an incredulous tone. She then shakes her head. "No, I'm busy."

"Arturia!" Sakura whined.

"It's not a problem. It's just a little fun. I'll pay off for you. Then there's no problem, right?"

"But…" Arturia protested hesitantly.

"It's settled! Tomorrow afternoon at 2 p.m. You have to remember to wear jeans. And also remember to wear a scarf. Ok?" Sakura told her.

At the cake shop, Arturia is telling Irisviel about the invitation to the party.

"Wow Arturia! You're really going to this type of party tomorrow? Oh. I heard that this place is a very luxurious private club. Fate's students are definitely not the same as other people." Irisviel exclaimed.

"Not the same is only them that are not the same. How am I not the same? The entrance price costs $500,000, and I'm busy on my homeworks!" Arturia protested from her mopping. She looks over at Irisviel. "It's half a month of my paycheck!" She shook her head "Besides, we don't even get along that smoothly."

"No way, it can't be! I feel that they're really sincere about being friends with you. Look, they are helping you to pay the entrance price. I think that they must really have good intentions." Irisviel objected.

Arturia finishes mopping and walks over to the sink to wash her hands, "Actually, I'm thinking that these rich family's kids' intentions are sometimes a bit too extreme. I know that on the side of the material things, my thinking is definitely not the same as theirs. But…"

Irisviel suddenly looks up toward the door from where she is wiping the counters, and not paying attention to what Arturia is saying.

Arturia continues without noticing that Irisviel's attention isn't focused on her, "Maybe we can become good friends."

Diarmuid is standing outside and looking through the window at the cakes inside the display case while CuChulainn comes up behind him.

Irisviel excitedly nudges Arturia's arm, "Hey! Look, look, look! There's two extremely hot guys that are looking to come in!"

Arturia looks over and sees Diarmuid staring through.

"What do you want to buy now?" CuChualinn asked Diarmuid. Except he got no answer, Diarmuid just continue staring. "What are you looking at?"

Without saying anything, Diarmuid opens the door and walks into the cake shop.

"Welcome!" Irisviel welcomed smiley widely.

CuChulainn comes in after Diarmuid, looks up and sees Arturia, "Huh? Arturia?" Diarmuid looks over at the sound of her name. It's really Arturia. What are you doing in a place like this?" CuChulainn asked.

Irisviel grabbed Arturia's shirt by the arms and starts tugging.

"I'm working." Arturia replied looking away.

"Working? You're truly a hardworking girl. Nope, that's that right. You should be a hardworking virgin!" CuChulainn commented laughing.

Arturia quickly turns her head to look at CuChulainn, "You're an asshole!"

Irisviel tries to ask Arturia something, but she just turns away from her and F2.

Irisviel turns to Diarmuid and CuChulainn "You must be the legendary F4! Right?" Arturia has an exasperated look behind Irisviel's back. "I know about you guys! I'm Arturia's high school friend, Irisviel. She always looks after me."

"Who looks after you? Don't greet people so casually!" Arturia glared.

Diarmuid looks up from his stare at the pastries, "Can you give me this cake?"

Irisviel looks over, "Mmm?"

Arturia pulls Irisviel back and goes over to the display case herself, "Which one do you want?"

"This one." Diarmuid pointed.

"Is it this one?" Arturia asked bending down, sticking her hand into the display window.

"No. This one on the side." Diarmuid said, pointing to the left.

Arturia reached for it and pulls the cake out.

CuChulainn bent down next to Diarmuid, "Yo, Diarmuid. We're going out later tonight. What are you buying this kind of thing for? You don't even eat sweets."

"I don't eat it but it looks nice."

CuChulainn looks at Irisviel and Arturia, "This dude, when he's in front of a girl he likes he becomes all weird. Like buying this cake."

Diarmuid's cheeks became tinted with crimson at CuChulainn's comment, "Shut up CuChulainn, that's none of your business." Diarmuid glared. "How much is it?" He asked, turning towards Arturia.

Arturia packs up the piece of cake in a box,"$9." She quickly sneaks a peek over at Diarmuid and thinks to herself, 'He's actually turning red.'

"Don't think so much. I was only joking. His unusual behavior is definitely not because of you." CuChulainn laughed.

Arturia hands the box over and CuChulainn takes it from her. Diarmuid hands her the money and they both turn to leave.

"Hey! Your change!" Arturia called out.

"No need." Diarmuid replied as he walked out the door.

Irisviel turned to Arturia after F2 left, "His unusual behavior is not because of you, so could it be because of me?"

Arturia doesn't say anything and just walked over to the cash register to put the money away.

Irisviel stared at Arturia, "Oh, I get it. The one that you said is different than the other three is the one that just bought the cake, is that right?" She smiled and teasingly poked Arturia on her cheeks. "Does he always smile at you, this weed?"

"Stop saying things like that." Arturia protested, then, trying to change the subject, "What were we talking about before?" She continued where she left off before Diarmuid and CuChulainn showed up.

The next day, Arturia goes to the party dressed in a jean jacket with a red scarf tied around her neck. As she walks through the door of the party, she notices that everyone inside is dressed very formally. Arturia looks at the red scarf on the servant that opened the door for her and at her own red scarf and came to a realization.

"Caster lied to me! Everybody is in formal wear!" Arturia thought spitefully.

She looks around and saw Caster and Sakura. When they noticed Arturia standing there, they smile at each other and walks over to Arturia.

"You're late." Caster commented.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't you two say that this was a casual party?" Arturia asked quietly, in a hurt tone.

"That was a joke! Just think, you knew that with this type of occasion, how can it be a casual party?" Sakura scoffed. She scanned Arturia up and down, "Look at the way you are dressed… But don't worry. I will still help you pay for the entrance fee."

"No need. I can pay it myself." Arturia objected coldly holding her head up.

"Arturia, don't push yourself. You allowance – isn't it made by earning it yourself? This entrance fee is very expensive." Caster protested in a sugar coated voice.

"Then I'll be leaving."

She turns around and starts to head for the door.

"It's all your fault." Sakura told Caster. Arturia stopped in her tracks. "Told you not to invite her, but you went ahead and did it any ways. You even said to be friends with her. This kind of situation, for Arturia, is just too much."

"But I was just being nice. Just wanted to use this chance to be friends with her. Who knew she would be like this." Caster protested.

"She doesn't even have any elegant manners."

Arturia swung around angrily faces them.

"Where do I pay for the entrance fee?" Arturia asked glaring.

She walks into the room and starts looking around with Caster and Sakura following. All of a sudden, a formally dressed lady walks over to Arturia and hands her a used dish and a glass.

"Miss, thank you for the trouble." The lady responded.

With that said, the lady walks away while Arturia stands there with the dish in one hand and a glass in the other.

"What is she giving me this for?" Arturia questioned to no one in particular.

Sakura and Caster are looking at the scene and smiling behind Arturia.

"Arturia, she thought that you are a waitress! Look at the way that you are dressed." Sakura told her, very much amused.

"And you're also wearing that red scarf. If she doesn't give you the dirty dish, then who would she give it to? That's so embarrassing. If it was me, I wouldn't be able to live with it." Caster commented.

Caster walks over to the long table of food, "Arturia, since you are paying by yourself, then you must eat as much as you can. Besides, the money can't be refunded." Arturia puts the dish and the glass that she is holding on the table. "Also, you've probably never eaten such gourmet food before."

"Huh, how can you be like this to?" Sakura asked Caster. "Recommending Arturia to things that she doesn't normally eat. What happens if she gets a stomachache?" She holds out her glass to Arturia. "Miss, thank you for the trouble. Just kidding!" She smiled spitefully.

Caster walks up to stand on the other side of Arturia "You are right. Then you best drink water only."

Caster gives Arturia a small pat on the shoulder, "Take good care of yourself. We are leaving first."

As Caster and Sakura walk away from Arturia, two men walks over to them.

"Which company are you from?" The first man asked.

"Oh, we are students." Caster replied in a sweet voice.

"Oh, what school are you from then?" The second man asked.

"We are from Fate Academy." Sakura responded.

"No wonder you look so sophisticated and beautiful!" The second man praised.

"No, no. Thank you for your compliments." Caster blushed.

"Definitely not the same as regular students." The first man commented.

"You really know how to compliment a girl." Caster flirted.

"Not really, not really." The man said, forcing a laugh.

The second man suddenly notices Arturia standing a couple of feet away with her back to them and calls out to her.

"Eh, you are dressed in such a unique personality, Miss. Are you also from Fate Academy?" The second man asked. He got no answer. "Miss. The Miss who is wearing jeans."

Arturia suddenly realizes that the man is talking to her and turns around to face them.

"How are you? Oh, I always thought, for Fate Academy is such a famous Academy, all the girls would give off the same impression. But you are giving off a very special and unique aura."

"Miss, May I ask what your name is?" The first man asked.

"Of course, she's special and unique. When she was in an ordinary high school, she was a very unhealthy girl." Sakura added.

Caster walks over to stand next to Arturia, "She's sexually promiscuous and had an abortion twice. Very unique personality, right?" Caster added.

"This is where she is special and unique."

Caster looks at the two men, "Very special, right?"

The two men looked a little uncomfortable and smiles fakely at each other.

"Right, right. That's right. Very special. Then we should go and get more wine. See you later."

"Sorry. Excuse us, excuse us." The second man added.

The two men quickly walk away as if they couldn't get away fast enough.

Arturia glared at Caster and Sakura, "So the words that are on the board were written by the two of you."

"Right. It was us." Sakura said.

"Because you stand out too much. You're so annoying." Caster told the Blonde haired girl.

"We hope that you could disappear earlier. That's why we wrote those words." Sakura informed her.

"Why?" Arturia asked, holding back tears from her crimson orbs.

"We waste so much time and money to become such perfect women. It's all for so that one day we can get married to perfect men." The purple haired beauty told her.

"Like F4, those kind of guys, is our goal. How can we stand to have a girl as common and ordinary as you, constantly be by their side, throwing flattering glances at them? You have to understand that they will never look at you in that kind of way, you, such an ordinary person." Sakura said in disgust, emphasizing on "ordinary" and "common"

"You are not the same as us. Even with you standing beside us, we feel so shameful. You can't really think that we would want to be friends with you." Caster sneered.

"Did you really that it was possible?"

After saying that, they both walk away leaving Arturia standing there all by herself.

"I'm inclined to staying here. I will not let them make me mad and run away." Arturia thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** this chapter pissing me off... Anyway, how's schooling? full of assignments? .

Yami Mizumi I like your Story.. haha and also your Truth or Dare...

Thank you for reading this! stay tune!


End file.
